High Society Slaughter
High Society Slaughter is the sixty-sixth case of Criminal Case and the sixty-sixth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Emerald Vale, appearing as the sixth case of the district. Plot The team made their way to the Barron family mansion after hearing from a reliable source about their dealings with gangsters. As they arrived, they ended up finding the body of Gabriella White, who the team met back in Devil's Heart Valley, and had become part of the Ravagers gang upon close inspection. The team began by suspecting wealthy businessman Grant Barron, Barron patriarch Elias Barron, Mayor Solomon's youngest daughter June Solomon and herbalist's apprentice Ophelia Barron. Later on the team got word that members of the Ravagers were seen prowling by the mansion. When they found them, the Ravagers later scattered, some even going into the mansion. After rounding them up and arresting them, they later added Marine Sergeant Natalia Barron and Barron Matriarch Eliza Barron to the suspect list. Eventually, they found evidence of Elias paying known Ravagers gangsters, but he claims it was just to leave his family alone. On top of that, Ophelia ended up in an altercation with the victim to try and drive her off, and June also suspected the Barrons were up to some shady business. While the team was recapping the case, Mayor Solomon came by and demanded to know what was going on with the case. After informing Mayor Solomon about what was going on, he demanded they wrap up the investigation as soon as possible. With more pressure on them, they continued investigating, discovering that Natalia had met Gabriella back in basic training and the two didn't get along, resulting in Gabriella abandoning the military. On top of that, Eliza had been discovered speaking with suspected affiliate Mallory Howell, claiming the two were old friends; and Grant had been helping his uncle during the later's meetings with the Ravagers. Eventually, the team ended up arresting Grant for Gabriella's murder. Grant felt offended the team would accuse him of murder, but when confronted with the evidence Grant had no choice but to confess, remarking that he couldn't believe he got caught for this. He admitted that members of his family were affiliates of the black market, like him, though he refused to say who. In his dealings with the Ravagers and Demons, his wealth had begun to grow, but the Ravagers started stealing from their businesses. The Conductor took notice and informed the family the Ravagers needed to be reminded of their place, so when Grant spotted Gabriella prowling around the mansion, he took the opportunity to stab her in the neck with the fondue stick as a message to the gangs not to mess with the Barrons. For his crimes and refusal to divulge any more information, Judge Blackwell sentenced the businessman to life in prison with no parole. With Grant arrested, the team knew their next objective, find out which members of the family were affiliated with the Warrenville Black Market. Hoping for the chance to get more info, Lydia assisted the player knowing it would help her squad to find as much info as possible. Angelica Calderon and Dante Maynard went with them to arrest Elias, who was furious that his nephew spilled the beans on their operation, and although refused to say anything more, he did let slip that he was supposed to receive a message from The Conductor today. Angelica went with the player to investigate and found a message saying their plans were almost finalized and they needed to complete the final step before they could take over the city. It also mentioned Elias' wife Eliza was in on it, and after confessing they arrested her for her black market affiliations. Meanwhile, Dante and the player decided to speak with Natalia, knowing she'd be willing to help if she wasn't really part of the black market. Much to their relief she confirmed she had no hand in her uncle's dirty deeds, but did mention he kept a secret safe somewhere in the dining room. Upon examination of the safe, they found files with chemical formulas to develop and enhance the Spice drug, effectively making it even more dangerous. After ensuring the remaining members of the Barron household would work well to clean up their dirty reputation, Atticus came forward saying he decoded more of the message, which said The Conductor was going to meet up with Elias by the Emerald Vale town square by the statue of Warren Osborne. Knowing it was their chance, the team waited for nightfall to get their chance to capture The Conductor once and for all. Summary Victim *'Gabriella White' (Stabbed in front of the Barron Family mansion) Murder Weapon *'Fondue Stick' Killer *'Grant Barron' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects coins *This suspect drinks brandy *This suspect eats fondue Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a silver accessory Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects coins *This suspect drinks brandy *This suspect eats fondue Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects coins *This suspect eats fondue Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects coins *This suspect drinks brandy *This suspect eats fondue Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a silver accessory Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects coins *This suspect drinks brandy *This suspect eats fondue Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a silver accessory Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects coins *This suspect drinks brandy *This suspect eats fondue Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a silver accessory Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer collects coins *The killer drinks brandy *The killer eats fondue *The killer is male *The killer wears a silver accessory Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Gates (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass Bits, Cane) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects coins) *Examine Glass Bits (Results: Brandy Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Bottle (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks brandy) *Examine Cane (Results: Grant's Crest; New Suspect: Grant Barron) *Ask Grant about the gangster's murder *Investigate Large Pool (Clues: Lipstick, Sack of Money) *Examine Sack of Money (Results: Note; New Suspect: Elias Barron) *Talk to Elias about the money he was giving *Examine Lipstick (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00; New Suspect: June Solomon) *Ask June why she's at the Barron family's mansion (New Suspect: Ophelia Barron) *See if Ophelia knows anything about the murder *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Dining Hall (Clues: Food Tray, Medal, Placard) *Examine Medal (Results: Sergeant's Medal; New Suspect: Natalia Barron) *Ask Natalia if she noticed the gangs (Profile Updated: Natalia drinks brandy) *Examine Faded Placard (Results: Reserved Spot; New Suspect: Eliza Barron) *Talk to Eliza about the murder (Profile Updated: Eliza collects coins and drinks brandy) *Examine Food Tray (Results: Iron Skewer) *Analyze Fondue Stick (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Investigate Mansion Patio (Clues: Document, Cell Phone, Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Beer Bottle) *Analyze Beer Bottle (12:00:00) *Confront Ophelia over assaulting the victim (Profile Updated: Ophelia collects coins and drinks brandy) *Examine Document (Results: Financial Statement) *Ask Elia why he gave the Ravagers money (Profile Updated: Elias collects coins and drinks brandy and eats fondue) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: June's Phone) *Ask June if she suspected the Barrons of anything (Profile Updated: June collects coins and eats fondue; Ophelia eats fondue) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Utility Cart (Clues: Broken Camera, Letter, Combat Knife) *Examine Broken Camera (Results: Camera Restored) *Confront Grant on his father's meetings (Profile Updated: Grant collects coins and drinks brandy and eats fondue) *Examine Combat Knife (Results: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (9:00:00) *Ask Natalia if she met the victim during her training (Profile Updated: Natalia collects coins and eats fondue) *Examine Letter (Results: Leaves) *Examine Leaves (Results: Tea Leaves) *Interrogate Eliza about her correspondence with Mallory (Profile Updated: Eliza eats fondue) *Investigate Stone Statue (Clues: Dirt Mound, Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Dirt Mound (Results: Bandana) *Analyze Bandana (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Blackest Night (6/7)! Blackest Night (6/7) *Arrest Elias for his black market affiliations (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Mansion Gates (Clues: Messenger Bag) *Examine Messenger Bag (Results: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message (9:00:00) *Confront Eliza about the message she received (Rewards: Knight's Helmet) *Interrogate Natalia about her family's black market affiliations *Investigate Dining Hall (Clues: Painting) *Examine Painting Safe (Results: Safe Unlocked) *Analyze Chemical Formulas (6:00:00) *Thank Natalia for her assistance (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Utility Cart (Results: Mansion Deed) *Examine Signature (Results: Elias' Signature) *Hand the deed to the mansion over to Mason *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Emerald Vale Cases (Warrenville)